The present invention relates to an airbag which is provided with an airbag mouth for connection to a gas generator.
An airbag of this kind is known in principle and serves for the protection of vehicle passengers in an accident. On the ignition of the gas generator the gas flows through the airbag mouth into the airbag interior so that the latter unfolds and forms a cushion for the vehicle passenger. In some circumstances, it is desired that the airbag does not unfold primarily in the direction towards the vehicle passenger but rather laterally or radially respectively as far as possible.
The object of the present invention is to provide an airbag that unfolds largely radially.
This alternative and advantage is accomplished by providing a deflection device in the interior of the airbag in the region of the airbag mouth which at least partly laterally deflects a gas flow which emerges from the airbag mouth. Through this it is achieved that the gas flow which enters the airbag is not guided directly in the direction of the vehicle passenger. Rather, a diversion or a deflection of the gas flow takes place in a direction which extends transversely to the initial inflow direction of the gas flow into the airbag mouth. Through this it is achieved that the airbag first unfolds substantially laterally or radially respectively so that gas which flows in afterwards does not excessively deform the airbag envelope in the direction of the vehicle passenger.
In accordance with one embodiment, the deflection device preferably can have multiple lateral outlet openings and at least one forward outlet opening, with the forward outlet opening preferably having a smaller cross-section that one of the lateral outlet openings. In this embodiment the gas flow, which comes from the gas generator, is partly laterally deflected, which effects the action in accordance with the invention to a significant extent. Alternatively, the deflection device can have a plurality of lateral outlet openings and no forward outlet opening. An embodiment of this kind is preferable for example in drivers"" airbags in which the distance between the occupant and the unfolding airbag is particularly typically less than the passenger""s side.
A particularly preferred embodiment results when a heat shield is provided in the interior of the airbag and in the region of the airbag mouth, forms a part of the deflection device. In this embodiment the effect in accordance with the invention can be achieved in a particularly simple and also economical manner. For example a cloth part can be attached to the heat shield, which can likewise be formed as a cloth part, with lateral outlet openings being provided between the two cloth parts. The two cloth parts can for example be sewn together along their outer periphery, with corresponding lateral or forward outlet openings being formed between the two cloth parts.
A further advantageous embodiment consists in that a further (smaller) airbag is provided as a deflection device which is arranged inside the first airbag and is provided with lateral gas outlet openings. In this embodiment the gas which is produced by the gas generator is first admitted into the first airbag, is laterally deflected in the latter and then flows into the actual airbag.